


Purposeful Anger

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Possessive Matthew, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Purposeful Anger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JawnsJumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/gifts).



Will could see the vein in Matthew’s neck; it had been highly visible since the waiter had flirted with him at dinner. Will knew better, but he had flirted back anyway. It felt good that someone other than Matthew wanted him, but that wasn’t really the intent. He knew what it did to Matthew and what would be coming when he got home. 

Will looked out the window so that Matthew wouldn’t see his smile. As much as he would feel guilty about this later, he also liked to see his alpha acting possessive. 

They pulled into the driveway still in stormy silence, and Will grabbed the doggy bag and slipped out, walking to the house. He could hear Matthew behind him, the gravel crunching under angry stomps. He felt a shiver up his spine in excitement. 

Matthew was trying not to be mad which would make the outburst that much better. 

He jingled the keys in the door, just something that he knew he would irritate Matthew, get him riled up a little more. Will’s heart was beating hard in his chest, and he threw his coat over the chair and dropped the food on it as soon as he got through the door. 

He heard Matthew grab the coat and shake it out before hanging it up. The fact that he was cleaning after him only showed his irritation.

“You can hang up your jacket at least once.”

Matthew snapped. 

“Why should I when I have you to hang it up for me?”

Will joked, kicking off his shoes and walked through the entrance way to his low hanging bed. He started undressing, just undoing enough buttons that he could pull his shirt over his head. His pants were a little easier, and he kicked them off.

He looked up to see Matthew clench and unclench his jaw. Will was going to have to give him a little nudge to make him snap. 

“The waiter was cute tonight hmm?”

That did it, Matthew was rough, but he would never actually hurt Will. Matthew gave him a little shove, pushing him down to the bed, his hand gripping and yanking his undershirt up over his head. Will’s toes curled in excitement as his clothing was stripped from him. He knew what Matthew was doing. It was a show of power, Matthew was his alpha, and he wanted Will to know it. 

“Is that what you wanted?”

The alpha growled.

“A cute alpha flirting with me? Why not.”

Will teased, knowing it was not the time.

His boxers were tugged around his thighs and Matthew stared him down, the power of his alpha oozing out of him. Will felt the need to show him his neck, to submit, and he turned his head to give it up. 

Teeth scraped the skin and he felt a nip, it would leave a mark. Everyone would be able to see he was Matthew’s. 

Will could feel himself getting wet, and he squirmed, pretending he wanted to get away. A hand pushed down on his bare him, holding him down. 

“What about your alpha Will?” 

Matthew’s voice held the tone of restraint, and a little bit of desperation. His jeans rubbing against his bare skin, it felt rough and he wanted him nude. He liked how strong he was, he wanted Matthew to fuck him until his teeth hurt.

“If my alpha wants me, he can show me how badly he wants me.”

There was another growl and Will felt butterflies in his stomach. 

Matthews weight was on him and this time the bite on his neck was harder, and Matthew sucked the skin between his teeth to better mark him. He let out a little moan, and he felt Matthew working at his jeans. 

Then was flesh against his own, Matthew was hard as he pressed himself against him. Making Will feel just how much the alpha wanted him, marking him until it was on the edge of too much pain. 

Only when he started to wiggle under Matthew did the alpha start to move down, biting his way down his body. He knew that Matthew would be able to smell how wet he was. 

When he got to Will’s soft stomach he marked him again, but this time there was fingers. They were chilly and Will tensed as one pressed inside him. He loved the feeling of being owned, the bruises on all his softest places. 

A second finger joined the first, rough and a little too fast, but he loved it; he wanted to feel it tomorrow. 

Matthew moved his head down lower, his lips brushing against Will’s cock before there was a bite on his inner thigh. 

“Oh god.”

Will gasped, the words wounding like a prayer. He knew Matthew could feel how wet he was, that the scent of his slick would be strong and sweet to the alpha, and that he was making him wait felt like torture. It was probably the teasing, but now he just wanted Matthew. 

Either Matthew was feeling the same way, he could feel it through their bond before Matthew pulled back enough to take off his shirt and then once he was nude moved to cover Will again. 

He forced himself between Will’s legs; making Will make room for him. As soon as he felt the press of his cock again Will tried to slip his legs around his back and pull him closer. He wanted his alpha inside him, and he obliged. 

Matthew’s cock was blunt as the tip was forced inside him and it sent an ache down his body. It hurt to take him at first, but Matthew knew how much he could take and went right to the limit as he forced himself inside Will. 

Matthew gave him no time to adjust, fucking into him hard enough that Will had to push against the headboard to keep from sliding. There was lust and ownership in the way Matthew took him, it was impossible to think about anyone else as he tried to catch his breath under the alpha. 

“Are you mine Will?”

Matthew’s voice was raspy, his alpha side was hardly in check, with how he looked up to Will he sometimes doubted that the need was mutual. Will knew he shouldn’t tease him, but he loved the by-product, he loved how his legs felt numb as Matthew slammed into him, trying to mark him on the inside. 

He could feel it through their bond, Matthew wanted to claim him in every way he could, mark his body with his teeth and coat his insides with his come. 

“Yes.” 

Matthew didn’t even slow down in his thrusts, but a hand shifted under Will’s hip, lifting it a little to get a better angle. 

“I want to hear you say it.”

It took a second to be able to gather himself to respond, he could feel his orgasm building and Matthew’s knot had only started to swell. 

“I’m yours Matthew.”

He said his name, knowing how it drove him crazy. It was not an apology for the way he acted, but it would help. Will could feel the love through their bond, and the possessiveness that he had helped work up into a storm. 

It was too much and he came spurting across his stomach and pulsing around Matthew’s cock, his body feeling over stimulated even as he orgasmed. 

Matthew groaned at the feeling, but didn’t stop, still working the spot until Will could feel that he was shaking as he clung to his alpha. Will’s cock maybe spent, but that didn’t mean his alpha wouldn’t bring him again. 

“Matthew, you’re my alpha.” 

He gasped, digging his nails in as the knot finally started to swell. He loved the weight on him, his alpha was almost pure muscle and it showed in how well he could pin him down. 

“Mine.”

Matthew growled, nipping at his shoulder. 

He was trembling under him, almost wanting to ask for him to stop, and yet wanting for Matthew to bring him again as his knot dragged out of his hole and he felt the push as his body struggled to make room for it. 

Matthew was watching him, watching his face as he fucked him, any hint of pleasure on Will’s face eaten up. 

He loved the noises from Matthew, the growls as his alpha side fought to take control, the moans as he fucked him, and the little breathless gasps. It made Will feel like he was better than he was, that he was whatever Matthew saw him as. 

Will knew it wasn’t just sex to Matthew, it was being close to him, inside him. It was a chance to be joined together; a chance for Matthew serve Will like Will know he wanted to. 

He ground his teeth as he felt the tension building up in his body, but this time there was relief. He could feel Matthew filling him even as his body pulsed around the knot. Will felt like he was tingling all over and he panted under Matthew. 

He couldn’t seem to figure out his limbs yet and he let his alpha move him so that he was on his side with the alpha behind him, his knot holding them together. 

Will pulled at it just enough that he could reach behind him and feel where they were joined. His own body stretched as he pulled at the knot. 

Matthew made a little gasp and pulled on his hip so they were flush again. 

Will was content from the tips of his hair down to his toes, he knew he would ache tomorrow, but it was worth it. He felt utterly owned by the alpha and his omega side couldn’t be happier. Will needed this, needed to be reminded he was safe now. That he had picked his alpha well. 

As the deep purr started to roll out of him, he allowed the noise to grow in his chest. He was sure Matthew would be able to feel it through the entire front of his body and he smiled to himself as he wondered if Matthew could feel the vibrations in his knot.


End file.
